The Hallway
by Maldo86x
Summary: A series of chapters about Misato s life in the complete quietness after Second Impact, and linked with her life with her roommates Shinji and Asuka. They wanted to discover what Misato suffered, and she tried to figure out what they do during night in the Hallway. Comment if the story is not intelligible.
1. From Maths to Second Impact

**The Hallway**

**Chapter One**

**From Maths to Second Impact**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by GAINAX**

Misato Katsuragi looked Tokyo-2 lights from her apartment and the intensity of neon lights was her therapy for distracting mind after a long journey in NERV. Shinji Ikari was sleeping in his room, and Asuka watched TV in the living room with Pen Pen. The penguin felt sleepy and left Asuka alone in the room, but Misato came back to the table where Asuka was watching and reading some things about mathematics. The captain tried to understand why the girl was struggling with the exercises.

"Maths is complicated". Misato took an exercise book and Asuka just commented about derivatives and integrals. "You don't need it".

"I don't think so, because there is a life beyond NERV". Asuka felt scared when Misato reacted some amazed to her words, but the woman just smiled.

"You attended college in Germany, what is the challenge here in Japan?" Misato watched the unsolved exercises in the book. Asuka didn't say anything because she felt embarrassed.

"I-I have some troubles with the language". Asuka admitted it and her captain put a serious face.

"We spent almost seventeen years from Kanji number one to the last character according to the Government. Nobody knows the whole characters in few months or years". Misato reminded when Second Impact delayed Government programs for Education because the priorities turned to reconstruction. "Maybe, people is writing and speaking worse than past decades".

"What about you?" Asuka asked Misato for the missing years after Second Impact because she heard some things from Kaji about Misato and the Second Impact.

"The yellow wings blinded us, but the effect was greater for me. Adam woke up because my father wanted to do something with his team. I was with him". Misato looked around if Pen Pen had left some beer cans, but the penguin drunk the remaining cans.

"Were you shocked?"

"Maybe, but the experience was different. Okay pilot, it is late, please go to bed". Misato felt how Asuka realized the unexpected end of the talking, but she preferred to obey Misato and some minutes later Katsuragi was alone in the living room. Then, she looked to the hallway and the closed doors of Shinji`s and Asuka`s rooms. Misato compared her home with the closed space where she spent two long years completely quiet after Second Impact, and the curious eyes that watched her from the windows.


	2. Voices

**The Hallway**

**Chapter Two**

**Voices**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by GAINAX.  
**

**Thanks for your readings.  
**

A very young Misato Katsuragi looked the walls of her imprisonment place after Second Impact where doctor Katsuragi died with the team because Adam woke up melting Antarctic Ice and sinking coasts around the world. The shining of the wings hit Misato in the eyes, but didn't have shining around. Misato moved the head looking the floor like blocking the imaginary lights that came from her remembers. Two men watched her outside.

"She is Katsuragi`s daughter." Gendo Ikari described the events that affected Misato to Kozo Fuyutsuki. The doctor wondered himself about the long silence of the girl from Second Impact, and Ikari explained it according to the diagnosis of medical teams.

"I see. The girl suffered post-traumatic stress, but the psychological wounds are very difficult to overtake if the source was powerful. Second Impact killed millions of people, but she survived. Maybe, this is the cost". Fuyutsuki wanted to find some hope for the little girl, but the future seemed to be dark because the whole mankind was facing death from 2001 year.

"Misato Katsuragi survived to the Second Impact and her strength is our hope for future, but we need to show it to her. Life beyond cages and the first step is the hallway. Our voices should be useful like stimulus". Gendo Ikari and Fuyutsuki left the door of Misato`s cage, and the girl closed the eyes.

An older Misato Katsuragi looked the walls of her bedroom after long hours of thinking about NERV, her pilots and Kaji. She left the bed and walked in the bedroom like a hedgehog avoiding the walls. Finally, she opened the door and the hallway was dark because remained many hours for the sunrise. Asuka`s bedroom was in front of her room and the captain walked to the door spying any voice inside but the silence was complete. Unexpectedly, a noise came from Shinji`s room.

"Shinji?" Misato realized that Shinji closed the door behind him and he didn't saw her in the hallway. The boy reacted very shocked.

"Captain, good night". Shinji smiled but Misato surrounded him with curious expression.

"It is good morning because a new day began almost four hours ago. But, the night is absence of Sun and yes maybe you are right". Misato realized that Shinji`s legs were shocking and the pilot tried to keep calm but the sweating was a very visible signal.

"Go to bed Shinji. I am sorry". Misato ordered Shinji to return to the bedroom and the boy did it, but Misato looked Asuka`s room again.

_Why did he want to leave his room in the middle of the night?_

_Why did I leave my cage in the middle of the night?_

_What thing was waiting him outside?_

Finally, Misato decided to sleep in her bed. At the same time Asuka was awake in her bedroom.


	3. Tracking

**The Hallway**

**Chapter Three**

**Tracking**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by GAINAX.  
**

**Thanks for your readings and reviews. A new chapter is here. Greetings from Chile.  
**

Two men walked around Misato`s room examining the walls and selecting the best places for putting little squares with letters X, Y and Z. She wasn't there during the selection, but a nurse was with her in the hallway waiting. The men put the three letters on the walls following a pattern only known by them. They called to the nurse from the door.

"It is done. She can come back". The men opened the door and Misato walked from the hallway to the room very slowly because the nurse guided her, and the men left the room very quickly. Misato found the room without changes, but the nurse knew what those men did inside.

"Girl, it is time for resting". The nurse ordered Misato to rest on the bed because the night fell according to the clock on the wall. Misato looked the ceiling with unhappy expression, and the nurse left the room.

* * *

An older Misato Katsuragi was looking the walls of her apartment during breakfast, and her pilots discussed about the school, but the captain preferred to ignore them because they always discussed at any time. Pen Pen watched TV very boring.

"Asuka, can you tell your schedule for today?" Misato asked Asuka about her task in NERV, and the German girl only mentioned a sync test after lunch. Shinji left the living room walking to his room.

"Shinji! We are late!" Asuka shouted when Shinji left her, but the boy didn't hear the complaint. Misato checked the time and left Asuka alone in the living room.

Pen Pen looked Asuka that was angry.

Shinji was putting his things in order into the bag when Misato knocked the door, and he opened it. They looked each other and Misato realized that Shinji`s room was untidy.

"Your room is awful Shinji. Asuka is right but her complaints were very rude". Misato smiled when Shinji carried the bag and both walked to the living room. Asuka went off seconds ago.

"She didn't wait me". Shinji seemed to be sad, but Misato left the apartment with him because they were delayed.

* * *

The same two men were looking Misato`s from a surveillance room that watched the room with tiny cameras. There were three monitors labeled as X, Y and Z. Misato was sleeping on the bed and they expected to record any reactions from the girl, but the watch session was very long. Finally, Misato moved the head with opened eyes, and for few seconds their eyes focused directly to the X-point.

"Check it". One of the men began to analyze a complex program that tracked if the reaction was belonged to Misato or it was an unwitting movement.

"She just looked the wall, and we expected that her unconscious mind records that point". The men designed a method for detecting stimuli for Misato.

Misato was driving her Renault Alpina across Tokyo-2 Streets with Shinji that watched the people that walked to jobs, schools, colleges and any place. Shinji was very interested in many girls that walked very close to the Middle School.

"Are they your classmates?" Misato stopped the car in front of the school and Shinji only answered that they were in higher classes. "But, they are beautiful".

"Yeah, but Asuka is more pretty". Shinji felt very embarrassed when Misato asked for the last words.

"It is late and please don't skip your test today". Misato left Shinji in the Middle School, and she thought about Shinji`s opinion.

_Shinji was that night in the hallway._

_Asuka`s room is directly in front of his room._

_He said Asuka is beautiful unwittingly._

_What are your X, Y and Z points Shinji?_


	4. Fourteen years old

**The Hallway**

**Chapter Four**

**Fourteen Years Old**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.  
**

**Thanks for your readings. A new chapter is here.  
**

Asuka Langley Soryu was chatting in her red notebook with classmates during the history class, and the rest of the class only paid attention when the teacher mentioned something about exams or deadlines for controls and works. Shinji ignores many messages that Asuka sent him through chat box, and Kensuke asked him about the incoming messages because the chat room warned with light noises. Shinji admitted that Asuka was trying to talk with him, but he wanted to ignore her. Kensuke replied Shinji saying that Asuka was her roommate and wasn't impossible to ignore because they lived in the same house, but Shinji sent a message that confused Kensuke:

_I don't want to give satisfaction to her._

Kensuke thought the words for sending a new message to his friend, but the teacher began to ask about the facts around Second Impact and anyone of them could be selected. Shinji closed the notebook because the teacher pointed him.

"Ikari, can you tell me why the Second Impact is classified as a massive disaster?" The teacher was in front of the blackboard, and Shinji spent some seconds to put the words in order.

"Second Impact was a massive disaster because millions of people died". Shinji smiled and the teacher added some information because the incident altered worldwide geography and other facts. The bell ringed and Asuka left the class very quickly but Shinji preferred to stay inside during few minutes. Kensuke asked for the message and Shinji didn't want to give a reason.

"Look Ikari, you don't have to involve with her. I warned you". Kensuke realized Shinji was struggling with something that only concerned him and Asuka, but he shared some information with Aida.

"Maybe you are right because it is complicated to see her to the eyes, because my tutor suspected something the last night. I didn't attend last night because she was in the hallway when I went to Asuka`s room". Shinji spoke very softly but Kensuke could understand very well.

"Your tutor knows about life more than you and Asuka. So, if you had something maybe she will asked you any day". Kensuke wanted to explain why Shinji`s tutor was worry about Shinji and Asuka.

"Asuka`s Jericho Wall is more higher now". Shinji left the classroom with Kensuke.

* * *

Misato Katsuragi walked to parking zone inside NERV Headquarters when a man ran from the Pyramid called her. The man stopped in front of the car.

"Katsuragi, why didn't you wait me?" The man and Misato looked how more employees entered the parking zone because their shifts ended, and other people came from Tokyo-3 to follow the next shift.

"I want to go home because this journey was very hard". Misato walked around the car because the man was surrounded her.

"Okay I can understand but I need to ask you something". The man seemed to wait a rejection but Misato said "yes". "Good, why did you tell me that Asuka and Shinji were involved?"

"Shinji was in the hallway last night and not precisely walking to the bathroom". Misato smiled when the man nodded much exaggerated. "Can you see it Kaji?"

"Sure, it is unexpected because they are young". Kaji and Misato shared a look to the Pyramid.

"I don't know what to do with them because it isn't something that I cannot ignore, and they must give me an explanation". Misato struggled with the situation about her pilots, but Kaji laughed. "Please"

"Katsuragi, they only want to live". Kaji realized that Misato looked him very confused and talked again: "Maybe they feel that our time in the Earth is limited due to Angels".

"I lost two years of my life after Second Impact. I couldn't to walk to the hallway because my eyes were blind". Misato didn't want to show deep feelings in the Headquarters because someone could see her in weak condition.

"What is the real trouble?" Kaji asked Misato using few words and the woman analyzed that as a way to talk with exact words.

"Shinji and Asuka are losing their hope because she asked me days ago…What will happen if we age fifteen years old?" Misato explained that Asuka always knew that Evangelion could be piloted by teenagers with fourteen years old. "I didn't know what to say her and maybe she will ask me again".

"Please connect hope with sex". Kaji was serious and Misato smiled because Kaji gave her the correct words to explain the trouble.

"They believe that there is no life beyond fourteen years old. In simple words, they don't believe in a victory over Angels". Misato shared her disappointment to Kaji.

"I would like to tell you what I think but you will hate me".

"Why?"

"You are jealous".


	5. Scream and Nightmare

**The Hallway**

**Chapter Five**

**Scream and Nightmare**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by GAINAX.**

**Thanks for your readings and reviews. Enjoy it.**

Asuka`s angry face was the worst thing that Shinji could see in his mind because the girl had said some words to her colleague minutes before. He was in his bedroom looking the ceiling with boring eyes. Unexpectedly, Misato knocked the door and Shinji allowed her to enter the room.

"Hello pilot". Misato looked the bedroom with curiosity arguing that Shinji always had a messy room, and a NERV pilot should have a very clean place to live. Shinji asked her about his sync tests. "Ritsuko gave the results but I need to discuss the overall results with you and Asuka".

"I see. Where is she?" Shinji invited Misato to seat on the bed because she tried to find something in the room and Shinji was nervous.

"Asuka went to buy some supplies in the supermarket." Misato didn't look Shinji during the brief talking in the room and the pilot just watched the walls. "What about your day?"

"It wasn't particularly fun". Shinji smiled when Misato reminded her school days where boring lessons and more boring teachers were the only thing that she hated.

"I talked a lot and they punished me a significant number of times". Misato realized Shinji was interested in Misato`s remembers because he said that it was weird to think that his captain was a student. "I don't follow you".

"I wanted to say that you were a student, but you are only my captain". Shinji was impatient because Misato just smiled softly. He wanted to turn the talking outside of certain fields.

"I was a little girl too". Misato killed the conversation with "Asuka is here" and she left the room realizing that Shinji reacted to the fact with nerves. Outside, she thought Shinji wass nervous because Asuka always tormented him but maybe his nerves were different this time.

Asuka left some packets on the table in the living room and Misato asked for the weather.

"It is cloudy. Did not you see it before?" Asuka saluted Pen Pen touching its head. Misato argued that meteorologists had forecasted storms after 4 AM. "Yeah? I don't think so".

"Fine, you will help me to prepare the supper, come on". Misato invited Asuka to the kitchen and the pilot followed Misato without hesitate. Pen Pen joined them because it enjoyed with the food. Shinji heard Asuka`s voice from the bedroom and walked to the door very slowly. Then, he opened it and checked that nobody were in the hallway and walked to Asuka`s room opening the door. Shinji extracted something from his pockets like a blue box and it was placed on the bed. Minutes before, he was in the hallway.

"Can you bring the remaining things please?" Misato ordered Asuka to bring something and she watched that Shinji was in the hallway completely static.

"Look at you Ikari, you seem a Chinese soldier". Asuka took a packet from the table and Shinji saluted her nodding the head. "You didn't wait me".

"No, you didn't". Shinji replied from the hallway and Misato heard them but Shinji talked with short words that Asuka understood.

"Guys, this is not Intelligence Unit. I said it for your codes or maybe you have to learn how to communicate better". Misato invited Shinji to the kitchen but the pilot wanted to watch TV in the living room. Asuka came back to the kitchen very angry.

"Why did you say that?" Asuka cut a lettuce with a knife. Misato cleaned tomatoes.

"You are not pilots the whole day, it is important to be a person with more people and Shinji is your colleague and your roommate too". Misato looked how Asuka was serious.

"Sure, we are not pilots the whole day".

* * *

Jericho`s Wall was very difficult to overtake because Asuka received bad results of her sync test, and Misato warned Shinji because his tests reflected altered mind because of unknown reasons. He thought that Asuka was angry but she didn't want to give access to the bedroom because Shinji was in the hallway static like in the evening. Pen Pen went to the freezer for sleeping but it walked to Shinji`s position.

"Go to sleep Pen Pen and cover your ears". Shinji felt stupid speaking to Pen Pen assuming it like a human but he felt the need to talk with someone. Then, he opened the door and Asuka was reading a paper on the bed.

"Come in and close it". Asuka smiled very nervous and Shinji seated on the bed watching the paper.

"I am sorry for the results; maybe I am responsible for that". Shinji looked the blue box on the night table.

"You always are apologizing for something; it is useless". Asuka commented that Ritsuko found losses of effectiveness inside her mind that could depress performance during battles and tests, and the reason were not biological just psychological. "What about you?"

"I am distracted". Shinji reminded the talking in the kitchen and he was agreed with the sentence that they weren't pilots the whole day. "We are classmates, roommates, colleagues".

"And what else?" Asuka took Shinji`s left hand very softly. "We are classmates from 8 to 15, roommates when we are here and colleagues in NERV".

"You only mentioned time at first". Shinji enjoyed seeing how they had stretched hands.

"We don't know when an Angel could attack and I don't know if we are exactly roommates right now". Asuka closed her eyes during few seconds.

"I thought you didn't want to see me tonight". Shinji took the blue box and they watched it.

"I don't want to see that box closed. But you have to open it later". Asuka examined the box.

"Sure, we have the whole night".

* * *

Misato watched the hallway from the door of her room because some noises were heard from Asuka`s room and she spent many hours to see someone exiting the bedroom. Finally, Shinji left the room and looked around. Misato opened the door and Shinji watched her very tense.

"Good night captain". Shinji saluted Misato that walked to the hallway very angry.

"What are you doing here at this time?" Misato realized that Shinji`s legs were shaking.

"Asuka was screaming because she had a nightmare. I just wanted to check she was right". The pilot showed a bit of confidence and Misato hid her surprise or astonishment.

"Maybe she was screaming for you". Misato felt bad because Shinji was struggling and maybe the situation didn't deserve an exhaustive analysis. "Go to bed please".

"Sure, I have done".


	6. The Look

**The Hallway**

**Chapter Six**

**The Look**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**Thanks for your readings and commentaries. **

Ritsuko Akagi showed many documents where her Unit asked for more financial resources to Operations because Project Evangelion needed additional funding because of last battles against Angels, and Misato was Operations`s head and Ritsuko wanted to get her approval but the captain always replied to each budget codex because the involved funding reached a very high number. Finally, Misato agreed with most of needed resources and Ritsuko achieved to get the approval.

"It was very fast captain Katsuragi. Thanks". Ritsuko kept the documents in her bag and Misato invited her to go to cafeteria because lunch time was coming. Both women walked for many levels before entering the cafeteria where many employees talked and ate before their remaining journey. Misato wanted to share what Asuka and Shinji hid but Ritsuko began a new talking about Angels and chances for Fourth Impact.

_She is always working here. Maybe, NERV is the perfect place for avoiding own problems._

_My father told me that job was better than psychologists and friends._

Misato`s father seemed a ghost because she could see him before her eyes, but it was only a remember. Ritsuko realized Misato`s numbness and asked her about Asuka and Shinji.

"They are fine. I do the best". Misato told that both pilots were warned about sync results and Asuka reacted bad and wrong. "Unfortunately, she cannot accept her faults and Shinji reacted in opposite way".

"They are located in opposite places captain. Asuka doesn't show fear in the Evangelion and Shinji is always thinking if his job is right". Ritsuko looked her watch and said that Commander Ikari was waiting her with Fuyutsuki in their office. Finally, she left Misato in the cafeteria.

"She leaves me alone and you appear". Misato said it to Kaji that joined her in the table after Ritsuko`s departure. "Is it your lunch time?"

"Yeah, why did you ask it?" Kaji carried a packet with the lunch.

"I don't know the nature of your job here and maybe the shifts are so different compared with the rest of the employees". Misato watched the TV in the LCD screens across the cafeteria.

"Where did Ritsuko go?" Kaji asked Misato that ate meat.

"Meeting with Commander Ikari. Maybe it is a top secret". Misato asked again for his job nature because Kaji ignored her seconds ago.

"You know…it is a secret job". Kaji argued secret protocols belonged to higher levels inside NERV and Misato preferred not ask again, but they were quiet during long minutes.

"Please tell me that there is no another woman in your life". Misato realized Kaji was nervous and confused because she never demonstrated her love in NERV, but Kaji kept calm.

"You are wrong Katsuragi…my mother…Ritsuko…and so on". Kaji smiled when Misato moved the head like conceding the play to him.

"I really appreciate your honesty Kaji because many people used codes for talking about everything and I feel trapped inside those codes. You understand what I said before but this is not the place for it. I am not in time". Misato looked around but the remaining people inside the cafeteria was completely focused on eating or watching tv and not spying what Kaji and Misato talked, except by a single person that watched them from the entrance. He was a man with a black suit.

"I am sorry Misato but you cannot be quiet in this time. I thought about your trouble with Asuka and Shinji and maybe they only want to live their lives, but I don't know about their true intentions. It is your task". Kaji enforced his words about life inside higher levels.

"Life and intentions. I really admire you. You were concise". Misato commented about her time in the hospital after Second Impact. "I didn't say words for two years and when I was ready for talking the only person before my eyes told me "why". I don't understand her". The captain felt Kaji was interested in her remembers. "I didn't ask it to her".

"You will hate me again Katsuragi…Why? Why is the same look in your eyes? What is the reason?"

* * *

Asuka watched TV with Pen Pen in the apartment when Shinji arrived very rush and immediately asked for Misato, but Asuka told that she was in NERV. They smiled to each other and Pen Pen realized it. Asuka followed Shinji to his bedroom.

"Asuka…how are you?" Shinji saw how Asuka closed the door behind her and they were in the room. "Please". Shinji invited Asuka to take seat on the bed with him.

"Thanks. I am fine" Asuka examined the spots on the ceiling and Shinji left the SDAT player on the night table. "You should clean it".

"Yeah, but it is difficult". Shinji felt tense and nervous because Asuka just looked the ceiling.

"You pilot an Evangelion and you felt unable to clean the ceiling, please". Asuka spoke with ironic voice and Shinji put the head down. "It is very easy to defeat you Ikari. What happen if I were an Angel?"

"You are an Angel for me". Shinji smiled to her but the girl was serious.

"You are stupid because your feelings are revealed very soon to the enemy. Actually, you shouldn't show what you really felt to anyone". Asuka really confused Shinji because the boy moved the head like saying "no".

"But you put your face down last night in front of me". Shinji prepared those words in his mind during Asuka`s attack and the German girl felt embarrassed. "Yeah, it was awesome for me because your head was in my…

"Stop! We did it too. You did it". Asuka walked around the bed very angry and Shinji tried to apologize but Asuka didn't want to hear Shinji.

"I am sorry. My words weren't correct". Shinji touched Asuka`s hands with his hands.

"Misato saw you last night, right". Asuka sat on the bed again and Shinji was stood in front of her.

"Yeah, but I only mentioned that you suffered nightmares and I was just checking if you were fine. She believed me". Shinji knew that Asuka wasn't pleased with the explanation because she hid her face with both hands.

"Ikari, she isn't silly. But I didn't suffer nightmares last night". Asuka felt a bit relaxed than previous minutes and Shinji sat next to him.

"Will you wait me tonight?" Shinji asked Asuka that looked the ceiling again like the beginning.

"Yeah, sure". Asuka changed the look to the floor and Shinji lift her face with the hands and said: "It is the same look".

"What look?"


	7. Live your life

**The Hallway**

**Chapter Seven**

**Live your Life **

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**Thanks for your reviews. A new chapter is here. Enjoy it!**

Misato Katsuragi waited for the pilots because Scientific Unit had to start a complex test with Evangelions because the last battle damaged them very seriously. Ritsuko showed a great patience but Commander Ikari looked Misato from his position in the Bridge like asking an explanation. Finally, Misato decided to search them and exited the Test Room and many technicians were working in the halls and levels because NERV began an overall updating of electrical connections and maintenance. The captain reached the level number six after long minutes inside the elevator, and walked some steps to a gate with the notice: "Pilots Room".

She knocked the door but didn't hesitate to open it because the deadline for the test was very soon. Shinji and Asuka were inside, but Misato saw something that completely paralyzed her and both pilots were shocked. The Pilots Room had basic furniture and sofas and NERV built it only for pilots during waiting time between tests or battles. Misato and both pilots exited the Room five minutes later.

Ritsuko talked with Maya about ongoing results from Evangelions with pilots in, and MAGI analyzed core parameters during the test. Maya commented that Asuka was mentally disturbed and Ritsuko inquired Misato about the delay. The captain mentioned that both pilots were watching a very interesting documentary about animal kingdom. Ritsuko realized that Misato spoke ironically but giving an excuse for Shinji and Asuka. The doctor didn't show what really thought, but maybe Misato caught both pilots in some embarrassed situation and she was covering them but angry. Gendo Ikari watched the test with Kozo Fuyutsuki completely quiet but talking if MAGI detected abnormalities like mental dirtiness or LCL Concentration at dangerous levels, but the test was being conducted in normal way.

Shinji smelled blood from his first experience in the Evangelion-01, but LCL wasn't blood and he kept that feeling in secret during the time in NERV, but he told it to Asuka before test`s beginning in the Pilots Room. And, Asuka told to Shinji how familiar was the environment inside the Entry Plug. Then, they spent some time in there.

Misato wanted to finish the test, but the time seemed to move very slowly like long two years in the cage where she lived after Second Impact. The same quietness invaded her because what she saw in the Pilots Room forced her to be quiet. She decided to talk with Shinji and Asuka after test, and finally it ended and Maya arranged the last movements of both Entry Plugs. Ritsuko commented preliminary results but Misato just show false attention. Shinji exited the Entry Plug and went to the Pilots Room feeling his legs shake, and Asuka followed him keeping nerves into control. They didn't talk in the Pilots Room, and Rei entered the room not wearing her Plug Suit. Asuka saluted Rei not looking her, but Shinji smiled when Rei commented that she was better after an Incident. Another person knocked the door and Rei opened it. Misato appeared and Rei reported that Commander Ikari needed to see her during the evening. Shinji tried to ignore what Rei said because his father devoted more time in the feminine pilot than his own son. Rei left the room and Misato looked both pilots with serious face.

"As you know…the results must be analyzed by Scientific Department before any official report to the pilots, but I don't need much formality to analyze what I saw before the test. Maybe, Intelligence Unit shows much interest because what you did is unacceptable". Misato was surprised to see that Asuka was angry and they looked to each other waiting for opening the fires.

"Are you warning us or accusing us?" Asuka hesitated because Misato was her boss and tutor, and Shinji just look the floor.

"They don't need a report from me because what we do here and outside is completely recorded by safety and control. They are the Big Brother right now". Misato wasn't surprised to see Shinji not replying like Asuka.

"Are you worried by them?" Asuka didn't believe that Misato mentioned Intelligence Unit was her great concern, and maybe both pilots were what it worried her.

"Yes. I need you in my apartment after your meeting with Ritsuko. Is it clear?" Misato left the room when the pilots agreed with her. Asuka didn't expect that reaction from her captain and Shinji just was quiet.

"What is the difference between reveal and assume?" Asuka asked Shinji that only moved his head in negative way. "I see…you are able for revealing our issues to her".

"No, I am not but she knows it". Shinji showed a passive stance that Asuka analyzed as the answer to her previous question.

"Misato will tell something that could force us to change our issues". Asuka foresaw the talking among them in the apartment, and Shinji watched Asuka with intense expression on the face.

"Asuka…Do you want to finish this or not? I don't".

Ryoji Kaji was reading secret files from Commander Ikari about Project Evangelion, and specifically about secret suppliers to the project because each requirement from departments was satisfied through contracts with them. But, Kaji wasn't doing what Gendo Ikari exactly ordered. He was looking for duplicate suppliers according to their names. Then, he checked the information with a database through algorithms and the results shocked him because at least ten names were the same company because the money flowed through those suppliers like a circle. Unexpectedly, hits on the door interrupted the work. Kaji allowed the entrance to the unknown person.

"Hi, are you busy?" Misato Katsuragi closed the door behind her, and Kaji didn't demonstrate his surprise for the visit. "You lost the test".

"Yes, I had to finish some things here". Kaji prepared two cups of coffee and hid the documents previously read.

"I had liked to test three Evangelions, but Rei wasn't able". Misato began to comment the details about the test and Kaji heard with false curiosity because she was preparing a cover for a painful truth.

"So, what is wrong?" Kaji didn't need many words for pushing Misato to talk and the captain said: "I caught Shinji and Asuka having sex in the Pilots Room". Kaji nodded very serious weighting the discovery and looked to the ceiling. "Our ceilings are equipped with tiny cameras and Intelligence guys got good material for Internal Affairs.

"I am going to talk with them". Misato drunk coffee very slowly and Kaji wanted an answer.

"Maybe Intelligence only will follow them, but you cannot ignore this situation and I am not talking about your job". Finally, Kaji realized that Misato will have to face a complex situation with Shinji and Asuka. "Unfortunately, Shinji and Asuka have decided to grow up very fast and they will have to accept the consequences".

"Live your life…If I could to convert this into an optimization problem I would be happy because the problem could be written as…Live your life subject to the next constraints". The captain smiled ironically but Kaji supported her commentary.

"So, you have to put the constraints".


	8. Balance equal Mediocrity

**The Hallway**

**Chapter Eight**

**Balance equal Mediocrity**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by GAINAX.**

**Thanks for your reviews and readings. **

Misato Katsuragi looked Shinji`s nerves when Asuka joined them in the living room after their journey in NERV. Asuka realized Pen Pen was expecting a strong reaction from Misato because it was making light noises next to her. Shinji didn't look both women, but Misato interrupted his typical numbness.

"Fine. We are here to discuss what you did in the Pilots Room hours ago". Misato didn't show impatience for knowing details and began to talk slowly and severe. Asuka smiled ironically because polite manners reflected hypocrisy according to her.

"You don't need to talk like our boss here". Asuka spoke keeping a strong voice but Misato kept calm and Shinji wanted to overtake the discuss expecting that Asuka could dominate the talking like always.

"You are right Asuka. I am your boss in the office, but here I am your legal tutor". Misato blocked Asuka`s words giving a sense of respect because the German girl felt outside NERV Misato didn't deserve the same treat. Shinji was quiet but understanding that his role in the incident couldn't be leapfrogged. He wanted to run very far, but he did things with Asuka and she was completely focused in defend her actions.

"We didn't fault rules because you don't tell us about that". Asuka looked Shinji for support but he was very rigid and quiet. Misato critiqued Shinji in her own mind because Asuka was carrying the full defense.

"Colleagues cannot have sexual relationships in their job place, and I am not talking about NERV in exclusive sense. Did you have sex in college Asuka?" Misato beat Asuka because the girl shook the head very angry. Shinji didn't believe Asuka attended college being a teenager and asked her about that.

"Stupid Shinji! I told you weeks ago, but you only were trying to touch my breasts and not hear it!" Asuka lost control and Misato only watched their usual disagreement and Pen Pen seemed to be boring like always.

"Okay, it is enough! You were wrong because NERV wasn't a motel, and unfortunately your privacy is over". Misato said exact words to describe the incident and its consequences for pilots and Misato herself. "Intelligence Unit can ask me about your relationship, and eventually Commander Ikari could do it".

"Come on, Shinji`s father is so stupid like his son". Asuka surprised Shinji and Misato losing respect to the Commands composed by Ikari and Fuyutsuki. "Their only repeat what technicians, Ritsuko and you said during a battle. Actually, I can say that Commander Ikari only is acting as a commander like Shinji acts as a pilot".

"They aren't playing their roles in NERV, but someone can act as the better person in the world being a villain, or acting like a smart girl being a very vulnerable person". Misato felt the discussion was being managed by Asuka`s intrigues and Shinji didn't defend his father despite their weak relationship.

"I knew it; this is only about me right Misato". Asuka felt confident to kill the discussion putting her as the driving force to talk but Misato realized it seconds ago and decided to ask Shinji.

"Shinji, did you that having sex was wrong in your job?" Misato wanted to know the counterpart in the discussion but Asuka stopped what Shinji went to say. "Please Asuka, I gave the word to her. Shut up!

"I really forgot that rule Misato". Shinji hide a shy smile and Asuka nodded looking a point to harness the talking again. "I really wanted to do it". Asuka reacted very wrong and walked around Shinji and Misato, but the captain ordered her to seat next to Shinji again.

"Why did you say that?" Asuka inquired her colleague meanwhile Misato watched the scene where both pilots discussed.

"I told you many times that we would need to reveal our relationship". Shinji spoke louder than usual and Asuka reminded those times, but she denied any initiative to have a relationship with Shinji.

"Are you lovers?" Misato asked them, but Asuka said "no" eloquently. Unfortunately, Shinji didn't say anything and Asuka interpreted that silence moment as the same answer.

"Silence is affirmation. You don't have anything to ask us". Asuka left the living room believing that she was right and Misato would decide to stop her inquiry. Shinji stayed there looking the floor because when Misato looked him, he felt intimidated.

"Shinji, I need to know if you are having a relationship because this can disturb you in the job and in your daily lives". Misato changed her voice tone to kindness and Pen Pen moved from its position towards Shinji supported him.

"She is very nice during our…". Shinji stopped because many things should be told, but Misato encouraged him to speak. "Asuka always is ignoring me outside the bedroom".

"I see. You fell in love Shinji Ikari and maybe she wasn't involved in the same way like you. It is complicated but Asuka must have her reasons. Look, I need focused pilots but pilots that live their lives and love is part of life. Maybe Asuka`s wall is part of her cover between life and NERV, and many people choose to isolate home and job, and feelings too". Misato felt comfortable speaking with Shinji because a woman filled many blanks in her mind in that moment. "But the cover can disappear if something disturbs it. Any person wants to evolve or change if things are static. You want to tell to the world your relationship with Asuka because having sex every night in the bedroom isn't enough. It is not complete love, right".

"How did you know many things?" Shinji began to process Misato`s speech and each point matched with his relationship with Asuka.

"A woman said me that balance equal mediocrity because the world evolves when opposite parts struggled to win. A balanced life can be boring and someone can do things for carrying life to the next level, but many people don't desire to change their lives. She told me that when doctors and scientists said that Misato Katsuragi was right after Second Impact, but she had no life. I spent two years of my life completely quiet, and that woman criticized my condition said me that I was comfortable with my life constrained to a little room. I was reaching balance but life was beyond that balance".

"Asuka needs to believe that we don't have a relationship". Shinji didn't know why Misato was smiling after hear those words.

"Well, many women do the same and men too. Maybe, they don't want to force love because a breakup is very painful. But, others don't want to get involved with someone during long time like me and Kaji. Sorry, but you need to struggle with that if you want to have a relationship with Asuka". Misato smiled when Shinji found sense in the words and he asked for the early reason for the meeting. "I don't want to give explanations to your father if he knows your relationship with Asuka. I hope that you can have a normal life as father and son".

"It is impossible".

"Okay, but I told you my hope. But he is your father until death".


End file.
